muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Muv-Luv Alternative plot summary
Spoiler warning WARNING: This article aims to present a fairly detailed timeline of events from Muv-Luv Alternative. Therefore, it contains heavy SPOILERS and it's not recommended to read it before playing the game. You have been warned. Work in progress This article is currently in a very early state, so you may encounter multiple gaps, inconsistencies, stubs and TODOs when reading it. Consider reading in its current raw state only if you want to help to improve the article. Prologue A squad of UN TSFs exploring TODO: finish this Episode 1: The Light of Other Days 22 October 2001 The narration starts with Shirogane Takeru waking up in his own room. After initial confusion, he concludes that the world he woke up in matches the one from his memories from Muv-Luv Unlimited and that time has somehow looped to day 1. He doesn't know the reason for the time looping nor does he remember how and if did he die in MLU timeline after the final stages of the Alternative V plan. To check his timeloop hypothesis, he walks to Yokohama Base. TODO: finish this 23 October 2001 Takeru declaration to Yuuko he'll become an Eishi TODO 24 October 2001 Takeru training, impressing, motivating and renaming squadmates, meets Kasumi first time - handshake, TODO 25 October 2001 Kasumi wakeup Episode 2: Soldier, Ask Not 25 October 2001 small Arms training - improving aim in TSF - Tamase sniping check to confirm aim (worried he changed timeline so much Tamase won't be able to shoot HSST) TODO 1 November 2001 small arms - putting together rifles & Takeru sniping, teammates conscription suspicion, Mikoto meet & gender check, Kasumi visit & convo about dude Mikoto TODO 2 November 2001 melee training-Meiya, Sumika flashback and mention to squad during eating, Chop-kun likeness, first aid training, artificial respiration - Mikoto, chain of command Chizuru discussion, trying to convince Yuuko about Sadogashima TODO 11 November 2001 Kasumi wakeup, date of predicted Sadogashima attack, dependant on player's actions TODO The day before CCSE Marimo announces southern island vacation for squad TODO Episode 3: Across The Island CCSE: Day 1 assigned to Mikoto TODO CCSE: Day 2 Takeru & Mikoto adventures, snakes & stuff TODO CCSE: Day 3 Squad meetup TODO CCSE: Day 4 gun battery, CCSE finish TODO CCSE: Day 5 Beach relax TODO 21 November 2001 Kasumi wakeup - seashell, ocean TODO Episode 4: Unrewarding Glory 21 November 2001 Marimo lecture explaining TSFs and their computers, feeding before TSF trials prank with squadmate choice, Eishi aptitude testsTODO 22 November 2001 Eishi training courses record score, TODO Episode 5 TODO 3 December 2001 yuuko explains alternative worlds TODO EPISODE 6 TODO 4 December 2001 during breakfast mt tengen eruption news was broadcast TODO ayamine's letter, ayamine roof meeting 5 December 2001 kasumi wake up early 4AM TODO ALARM - coup d'etat, yoroi tamase father, base CO, ayamine's "lover" leading rebellion 6 December 2001 still coup d'etat EPISODE 7 TODO 10 December 2001 wake-up in MLE world TODO double-slit experiment explanation in flashback silenced door for sumika by meiya in extra flashback take printed paper from yuuko at school weirdness noticed by friends at school sumika writes down weird convo in her diary 9 December 2001 wake-up in alt world by yuuko TODO yuuko super happy she can complete 00 unit finally go to sleep with yashiro assembly in auditorium for general radhabinod speech graduation to real eishi, change of uniforms etc, thanks to sgt marimo class rep approaches with takeru reminding him to write his will yuuko tells why combat tests of new OS are important to do tomorrow 10 December 2001 XM3 trials TODO during trials beta attack Episode 8: After The Tears Fall TODO Category:Alternative